O livro da capa vermelha (O Ateneu)
by lolatlolat
Summary: SHIP: Sérgio/Egbert. Rated: T. Sérgio encontra uma nova amizade. Em uma de suas tardes de leitura, no jardim do Ateneu, uma nova experiência o espera. / Literatura Brasileira


O primeiro ano no Ateneu fortalecera-me, e eu retornara despido das ilusões de criança. Agora, os muros do colégio tinham ares de prisão; e eu ansiava pelos passeios, únicos momentos em que sentíamos alguma liberdade. Desejava conhecer o mundo, e a palavra do mestre já não me bastava. Nesse período, foi a literatura uma janela para fora do claustro.

Tornei-me um leitor voraz, o que fez com que me destacasse nas mais diferentes aulas. Assim, certo dia aproximou-se de mim um dos alunos mais brilhantes, Egbert, tirando-me de minha recente solidão. Rapidamente nasceu entre nós a flor da amizade, regada pelas conversas sobre filosofia e sobre livros, das opiniões sobre o mundo, da admiração recíproca. Assim, passamos a compartilhar as horas de recreio, no jardim, onde líamos algum romance ou recitávamos uma peça de teatro, e inventávamos situações para exercitar a imaginação.

Adquirimos o hábito de ler debaixo de uma árvore frondosa, em uma área isolada do jardim. Sentíamo-nos mais livres assim, os outros alunos reduzidos a diminutas figuras que desapareciam por trás do prédio. Conseguíamos, assim, algum silêncio, necessário para a atividade de leitura, ou para dar mais liberdade à imaginação, projetando uma vida longe dali. Gostávamos de olhar o céu, especialmente quando o pôr-do-sol o coloria, e pensar que éramos os pássaros distantes que voavam, livres.

Egbert tinha origem inglesa, e cabelos castanhos entremeados de louro. Nos dias de sol, mantinha as pálpebras quase a fechar, por causa dos olhos azuis matizados de cinza, demasiado claros para nossa natureza tropical. Todavia, em certas conversas, rasgavam-se em desenho gracioso e largo. Tinha o rosto irregular, e parecia-me formoso.

Recordo-me de um dia em particular, em que líamos as dolorosas memórias do Werther, de Goethe, em um volume encadernado com couro vermelho. Tal livro impressionara-me desde o início, com os arroubos do jovem impedido de concretizar sua paixão. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia desejo de partilhar sua dor, seu sacrifício, que me pareciam tão verdadeiros e que proporcionavam um sentido maior à sua vida.

O sol despontava no horizonte, desaparecendo por trás dos muros do Ateneu. O céu matizava-se de violeta, e os olhos de Egbert assumiam um cinza profundo, compenetrados na leitura do livro em voz alta. Eu estava deitado na grama, a cabeça apoiada em seus joelhos, os olhos passeando entre o céu cheio de tons melancólicos e os olhos de Egbert, sombrios. Os pássaros alvoroçavam-se, muito acima de nós, enchendo o ar com o som de seus arrulhos.

No livro, aproximavam-se os momentos decisivos. Werther e Lotte, reconhecendo-se nos contos de Ossian, desfaziam-se em lágrimas de desespero. Werther atira longe os contos, trêmulo de paixão. Lotte suplica para que Werther continue a leitura, o que ele faz com grande esforço.

"Mas já se aproxima o tempo de minha morte; aí vem a tempestade que me devastará a folhagem. Amanhã chegará o viajante; chegará o que viu minha beleza; seus olhos hão de me procurar, e não me encontrarão."

Egbert declamava com ímpeto, o tom conduzido pela emoção do texto. Após a passagem, baixou o livro, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, encontrando os olhos com os meus. Tomei-lhe o volume, sentando-me ao seu lado e continuando a leitura, em voz alta:

"_A força dessas palavras atingiu fortemente o infeliz jovem, que se atirou aos pés de Lotte, em um ato desesperado. Agarrou-lhe as mãos, apertou-as de encontro aos olhos, de encontro à testa, e um pressentimento de seu terrível plano pareceu atravessar o espírito de Lotte. Transtornada, segurou as mãos de Werther, apertou-as junto ao peito, inclinou-se para ele com uma dolorosa emoção e suas faces ardentes se tocaram. O mundo já não existia para eles. Werther a abraçou com todo o ímpeto de sua paixão violenta, cobriu seus lábios trêmulos com beijos furiosos."_

Senti palpitar-me o coração, emocionado. Ergui os olhos para o rosto de Egbert, procurando observar sua reação. Sua expressão era apreensiva, e os olhos fixaram-se nos meus quando os encontraram. A brisa batia-lhe nos cabelos, e o céu escurecia. O silêncio havia crescido. Pousei o livro sobre a grama, inclinando-me em direção a Egbert, hesitante, nossos olhos ainda fixos uns nos outros. Ergui a mão para tocar-lhe os cabelos esvoaçantes, seus olhos se fecharam. Puxei-o pelo colarinho da camisa e beijei-lhe os lábios.

Egbert estremeceu e puxou-me para mais perto de si, abraçando-me e reclinando-se contra a árvore. Beijei-o calorosamente, nos lábios mornos e nas bochechas, segurando-o do mesmo jeito, sem saber exatamente o que fazia. Egbert tinha mais segurança, abrindo os lábios com doçura, envolvendo os meus entre os seus. Tocava-me com a língua, com uma ternura feminina, e eu imitava-o. Egbert puxou-me ainda mais, fazendo com que eu me reclinasse sobre ele. Apoiei as mãos sobre a grama, enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto, a boca e o pescoço. Ele abraçava-me a nuca.

Após a troca de beijos, que durou alguns minutos, levantamo-nos e ele me ajudou a me recompor. Já estava escuro, o céu pontilhava-se de estrelas. Ajeitei-lhe os cabelos, tirando algumas folhas que haviam-se prendido. Egbert aprumou-me a gravata. Nós dois sorríamos: eu, inocente e surpreso, ele, lânguido como os olhares que passou a me dirigir. De pé, ainda o beijei mais uma vez, sorrindo, contente. Nenhum de nós lembrou-se do livro quando voltamos para o dormitório, o volume vermelho esquecido em meio às sombras do jardim.


End file.
